rangerdangerfandomcom-20200214-history
Docharach
A wayward minion of Mordremoth , Docharach is struggling to regain his sense of self. Appearance Docharach is an imposing, even terrifying figure that's unsettlingly familiar to veterans of the assault on Mordremoth. He often stands hunched, trying his best to conceal his great height and bulk. He has a broad frame with muscular limbs and a narrow waist, and dark, dull green bark. Thicker plates of leystone-infused bark cover his forearms, shins, chest, hips and shoulders. Docharach's eyes are small and bright amber. His foliage is simply jagged, peeled bark. He has a number of visible mutations due to his corruption by the elder dragon. Docharach's hands and feet are enlarged, with six functional fingers per hand as well as additional, vestigial claws. He has a third eye on his forehead. He has a number of misplaced teeth sprouting from his cheekbones or chin, and a pair of articulated tusks on either side of his jaws. Docharach's glow is a faint cyan, and does not pulse like a typical sylvari bioluminescence; rather, his glow is always present (although so faint as to be imperceptible in bright light) and has a faint shimmer to it, like leyline glow. Docharach smells of damp stone, and when injured, his blood or flesh smells sharply of ozone. Docharach usually wears simple, if homely clothing: a vest and half-length pants patchworked from leather scraps, and a kilt with a heavy belt to which he can attach various pouches for carrying items. He tends to keep his third eye held shut and keeps his hands tucked into a pouch or clasped together, attempting to disguise as much of his monstrous appearance as possible. Personality Docharach is still trying to sort out exactly who or what he is - whoever he once was is gone now, at best only distant, foggy memories. Aware of his frightening appearance as well as self-conscious of his speech impediment, Docharach is shy and tends not to speak unless spoken to. He finds he craves social contact and tends to seek out crowds he can watch such as markets or ports. He often prefers to sit back and simply people-watch, rather than interact. Docharach tends to keep to himself and shies from most direct social interaction, and avoids conflict as much as possible - to the point of letting others walk over him at times. He strives to prove that he's different from other mordrem - despite that fact that, deep down, he still craves violence and blood. * Likes: animals, forested areas, rainstorms, knitting, poetry, being mistaken for a sylvari * Dislikes: any mention of the elder dragons, any mention specifically of mordrem or Mordremoth, crowded spaces, wide-open spaces (deserts, plains, etc) Background Once a Pale Reaver who went down on the airship Endurance, Docharach was badly injured and easily succumbed to the call of the dragon. After months of living and hunting with his fellow mordrem, Docharach began to regain his free will - his head was empty, the voice of the dragon suddenly gone. Now aware of his actions after he'd been turned, Docharach was wracked with guilt. He fled the Maguuma jungle, in a harrowing journey; people tended to attack him on sight, assuming he was still a dragon minion. Mordrem also often attacked, sensing he was no longer one of them. Along the way, Docharach stumbled upon a nest and managed to steal an egg for himself. The hatchling he raised from it is one of his most treasured companions, a fire wyvern he named Custard. He now resides (mostly) in the Grove, to the distress of many of the Grove residents. Docharach tends to stick to the ground level and gardens, seeking isolation as he is fully aware of how unsettling he can be to most sylvari. It was in the bamboo garden that he first met the petrified wood sylvari, Petrasos . Relationships Family * Custard - fire wyvern. pet/scalechild * Petrasos - friend, lover Friends *'Sollamh' - fellow former mordrem; cautious ally Other *'Calhoan' - tbd Trivia * Docharach's theme song is "Haifisch" by Rammstein . * A voice claim. Category:Characters Category:Mordrem Category:Sylvari